In collaboration with members of the staff of the Geographic Pathology Division, Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, and other pathologists experienced in tropical pathology, it is proposed to prepare and publish an Atlas on the Pathology of Tropical Diseases. This Atlas will be modeled after the popular and now classic Atlas, The Pathology of Tropical Diseases, by Ash and Spitz, published in 1945, that was very extensively used in temperate and tropical countries by physicians, teachers, and students. Medical scientists throughout the world have repeatedly stressed the need for a new Atlas on the Pathology of Tropical Diseases. All chapters will be completely rewritten and updated. Many new chapters will be added to cover diseases unknown or undefined in 1945. The new Atlas will retain the concise authoritative style of the 1945 Atlas and will use many illustrations depicting clinical, gross, microscopic, and ultrastructural features. Many more plates will be used than in the previous Atlas. The illustrations will be spaced to be integrated with the text. The priniting will be carried out in the facilities now used by the American Registry of Pathology and the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology in publishing the well established and nationally and internationally used Fascicles of Tumor Pathology, and the standards for printing and quality of illustrations will be similar. The distribution will be made by the American Registry of Pathology. It is expected that the price of the book will make possible its wide use among practicing physicians, teachers, research scientistis, and students in the USA and other countries.